A Kevin and Lucy story
by Dark-flames
Summary: Thanksgiving tragedy... that pretty much sums it up. came in a dream, and here is the first sample of a written version. not for those who only like happy ever after endings. beware and review!


**_Disclaimer: _**I make absolutely zero zipp no 0 profit on this or any other (at the moment) stories. so do not sue me. I own nothing but the plot variation.

**_Summary:_** Bad first draft, will update a more elaborate version soon enough. the whole thing came to me in a dream. it was awsome in the head, but very difficult to move over into writing. so tell my if you like the idea or not. a kevin lucy story very simply! ps. do not read it tragedy does not appeal...

_**A Kevin and Lucy story**_

It was warm, like a typical fall evening when the wind still has something summery over it but the weather is still cold enough to demand heavier coats.

At the Camden household a festive spirit engulfed every corner of the many rooms, and laughter floated out to the street.

Ruthie and Martin were getting along, their deep conversations matching last years, and Matt was talking to Sarah over the cordless phone in the hopes of spending as much of the thanksgiving together in any way they could.

Simon was admiring his girlfriend Rose as she chatted up his mother and father, both of whom looked somewhere between stunned and thrilled.

Sitting on the sofa was Mary, nervously fondling a glass of champagne while her eyes moved back and forth across the room. She had come all alone, but the lack of company could not have been very saddening as her concentration remained on listening to Lucy's every word.

The last sister sat beside her older version and retold stories that Mary might have missed, enthusiastic to say the least. After a few moments Kevin strolled over with a newly changed Savannah and started handing her down to Lucy. She, however, declined the gesture and instead motioned towards Mary, who carefully shifted the baby into her arms with noticeable experience.

Lastly there were the twins, running from room to room on the bottom floor and craving attention.

It was the last hour of a perfect thanksgiving celebration with family and friends, loved ones and those almost lost but never forgotten. One where laughter and happiness were the only emotions vibrating from the home.

As the people begun getting wary, Mrs. Camden presented the dessert at which time sergeant Michaels rang the door bell.

After another enjoyable half an hour or so Kevin and Lucy begun excusing themselves. They had arrive in a car so that they could start their drive up north where they would meet up with Kevin's brother to look at a house for the latter and spend a few days of vacation.

To the story comes that this vacation was not only well needed but also deserved. Kevin had spent the better part of the fall testifying and assisting the sergeant in a raid against a smuggler group. While Kevin spent his free time at home with Savannah Lucy spent hers worrying about her husband's safety as the case had rocketed to high profile.

So tonight they left together with relieved faces and smiling broader than ever before. Kevin with his arm loosely wrapped around Lucy, who in turn held Savannah in a gentle grip. Mary and Matt were the last to hug their sister, brother in law, and niece. Then they started for the car.

Lucy strapped Savannah in her chair in the backseat, and Kevin sat down in the drivers position. Moments later the husband and wife waved carelessly to their on looking family, all standing in the drive way with the car partially out on the street, and Lucy opened her passenger side door still smiling.

He could not have heard them earlier, it was a last second sinking feeling which made him react. With that gaze of someone who knows the coming seconds are valuable but not in which way he looked up at his wife and their eyes met, hers still dancing in a smile.

There were wheels that came to a halt, a scream which may have been Ruthie's, Michaels instinctively reaching for his gun but realizing his civil outfit did not include one, and then they were there. Right behind the car, opening their windows and pulling out machines Kevin had never really feared before.

Savannah cried as soon as the first bullet was fired, but the sound was the only comfort Kevin could find as it reassured him she was still safe, un harmed and protected in her position.

Lucy, however, was a perfect target turning in surprise almost but not ducking or running. She was simply standing there, the smile slowly melting away and her face instead screaming fear.

Kevin screamed in words, possibly un comprehensible but the sound was registered. The first instinct was to reach back for Savannah and in some way reassure her. At the same time his body moved over the seats towards Lucy's open door. He jumped somehow, the last bit, using his body as a shield while the gun shots echoed over the lawn.

Her body felt weaker than he remembered, but he pushed her down with one arm holding her towards him so the fall would not inflict any further injuries. At that moment his head was still throbbing and he had no knowledge of whether or not she was hit.

They lay there together on the ground, her body underneath his, face up and eyes focusing on him alone. He could feel the movements she made against his own body. Then something pressed itself through his t shirt, soaking several spots with sticky contents. Even in his position as a former police officer he refused to acknowledge that it could be blood… That her eyes were cloudy and her face growing pale for reasons beyond fear.

Savannah's cries mingled with the rain of bullets, and Kevin reached out a hand towards the car in vain trying to comfort. There, on the porch and by the doorway he could vaguely register Matt clutching Ruthie in much the same way Kevin was holding Lucy, only the former were kneeling by the door. Simon had pushed Rose inside and his head could be sighted peering out through the doorway while his voice was heard screaming words no one seemed to hear.

The twins were already inside so there were no worries there, and the older Camden's watched with fear through a window. Sergeant Michaels was shouting as well, while Martin looked confused and scared, his eyes focused on Ruthie alone.

Mary must have been the only one who looked straight at him. Her face became a second point of focus for him, as she screamed something repeatedly. Perhaps it concerned Lucy, maybe it was warnings, or even just a shrill sound in the desperate setting.

When the sound stopped Kevin turned having pulled his own hand gun out of the coded compartment in the car. With a single movement he turned and stood, aiming carefully and carelessly at the same time. He screamed, that he would remember, and fired the rounds in simple and total anger.

Then the car moved, the strangers with the deadly weapons gone in the night, and the only remaining concern was the quivering form between his feet.

Lucy shuddered slightly, but not like in the movies, not like anything he had ever seen before. She was very composed, still almost, tensing every muscle she could so that it would seem as if it was merely a bad fall.

Her torso was ripped from bullet holes, he could see the blood on her shirt and feel the matching pattern against his own skin from the moments they were pressed together.

Savannah's cries demanded only a glance from him to make sure she was perfectly okay.

'Tell Savannah…' she mumbled.

'Luce, it's okay. Someone call 911!' his panic was complete.

'Promise you'll tell her…' she repeated.

He could only nod.

'Lucy!'

Maybe that was time they should have spent better, words that should have been registered, said.

'I love you.' She whimpered and repeated it. 'I love you.'

Then the body started to calm down, the rugged breaths and fear in her eyes, it was starting to fade away.

He tore off his collared shirt and pressed it against her wounds, desperate times calling for desperate actions. It was heavy from blood in a matter of seconds.

At the same time movement begun by the house, and screams and running feet were heard.

He screamed. Kevin had no idea how hard or how long, or even what words, if any, he tried to formulate. He continued screaming with angry tears running down his cheeks.

'I love you Lucy.' He whispered, pressing her against him again, his face momentarily buried in her hair, her face. His lips kissing her suddenly pale ones, kissing those which had already begun to cool, fade…

He kept kissing her, whimpering, pleading. The moments passed by in which he could see or notice no one else than her. Savannah's screams just added to the scenery, his attempts at forcing or demanding life back into the lifeless body in his arms admirable but in vain.

People begun moving, but as he looked up only one face registered. Mary's, her body crouched and her mouth partially open in reaction. Tears and a contorted expression, with hands just beside her face, fingers open to maintain clear view. She impersonated grief at that moment, a reflection of him.

Kevin cried, sobbed, and repeated over and over again in whispered words.

'I love you Luce.'

Someone must have taken Savannah, her screams faded and eventually stopped. Maybe it was Mrs. Camden. Probably. Ruthie was sitting with Martin in a similar position as Mary, but the grief, the reaction, was not the same. The rest moved about, un noticed to one person. Sergeant Michaels had called re enforcement's and was walking back and for the between people.

Matt had run over at some point, his words clearer than any one else's, his hands carefully pushing Kevin back ever so little. He moved with knowledge and determination, fast and effectively. Ripped open the shirt, tried to stop the blood flow, performed CPR, but nothing helped and he soon acknowledged what Kevin had already understood; she was dead, there was nothing more to be done, nothing that could have been done. He gently stumbled back into sitting position allowing for Kevin to cradle her again.

Hours later he was sitting in the sofa again. Where she had been laughing, only hours before.

When the ambulance arrived he had refused to let go of her body, refused to let them take her away, anywhere. Eventually it was Mary's eyes, again, that told him another story. He let go of her with regret, kissing her over and over again before they zipped up.

They were all there, all but the twins who had been re located to Eric's reverent friend. Ruthie had refused to move and so she sat determinedly on the front porch still, with Martin rocking her and whispering soothingly.

Matt sat in a chair opposite Kevin, Simon in a third seat so the three formed a triangle.

Kevin somehow refused to stop crying, tears running endlessly down his cheeks. Mr. and Mrs. Camden were running between talking with the police to comforting anyone they came across in the house, to standing in the kitchen and acting unlike themselves while trying to hold on.

'Are you… Are you going to be okay?' Simon asked. He seemed to think it a stupid question himself but Kevin looked up. Normally he would have replied with a weak smile, but now he could not muster one.

Opening and closing his mouth, moving his hands as if to say 'I don't know' he simply returned to his state of sitting there, mourning, getting past the shock.

'It was my fault. She… I should have reacted sooner, I thought I heard them.' He finally stuttered.

No one said anything.

'I'm sorry, I really am. For acting… For being this way, as if I'm the only one who's lost something. I know… I know she's your sister, and I'm sorry.' Kevin shook his head, lost.

'She's your wife, Savannah's mother. Don't be sorry, just don't disappear form us. We can help each other, but not on our own.' Matt reasoned.

Simon nodded. 'No one has the right to dictate how sad you can be…' he stated, angrily.

Then someone walked into the room. Someone holding another, smaller, figure.

'Here, you need her as much as she needs you.' Mrs. Camden stated as she let Savannah find herself in her father's knee, playing with something.

Kevin's face froze, then contorted much like Mary's had on that front porch. The little girl coughed and Kevin pulled her closer, crying like before.

He watched her play, wandering how much like Lucy she would turn out.

'I can't do this alone.' He said.

'Yes you can, you will. But not alone. You two will never be alone.' Mrs. Camden added.

Maybe they were right. Through your soul mate you see your children, through them you see the eyes of that person staring back at you.

'Yeah…' he nodded. It was past midnight, and the girl quickly found a comfortable position in which she fell deep asleep.

'I love you Lucy.' Were the last comprehensible words before Kevin, too, gave in to the exhaustion.


End file.
